Fairytale
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: It was like living in a fairytale, she was the princess and he was her prince. It was just too bad for her, when her world crashes down right before her eyes… especially when she least expects it. [SasuNaru, Sakura’s POV one shot]


My first fic for the year 2006! -smiles gleefully- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me... -tries to stop her right eye from twitching-

* * *

**Fairytale**

When I heard from Ino-pig that Sasuke-kun had come back, I was shocked. Very shocked. It had been too long since he left with Orochimaru and then suddenly, he was back as if nothing had happened. It all seemed too surreal, like it was a dream, mocking me that he returned here to Konoha. At first, I did not want to believe it, but Ino reassured me that he indeed came back.

I am sort of surprised at her… I thought she would be gloating that she got to see Sasuke-kun before I did, but a lot of things have changed about her. She hardly ever talks about Sasuke-kun much and she hangs out with Shikamaru a lot. I guess, she has moved on, but what about me? Have I moved on? No… of course not. How could I? After all, I was in love with Sasuke-kun for a very long time… it is hard for someone to move on, especially since there was no one to help you. I feel happy for Ino. I really do. Shikamaru helped her forget about Sasuke-kun.

Anyway, I could not believe that he has returned. So many emotions were rushing through me; I wanted to see him badly. I wanted to hug him and beat the heck out of him for leaving, but Ino said he was in the hospital right now recovering. I asked why and she said - with a surprised tone in her voice: "You mean, you didn't know? Naruto finally brought him back… Shikamaru saw them by the entrance gates when he was patrolling and called the Godaime-sama right away."

I was not surprised when I found out that Naruto brought him back, but I was curious as to why Naruto did not tell me… I knew his secret for quite a while now, so I know the healing capabilities that he has. Speaking of the once-obnoxious blond, I have not seen him in a while. He was always on missions, and he only takes two to three days off before going on another mission. I asked Tsunade-sensei about that once but she did not tell me why.

Normally, I would have stormed to his apartment and beat the crap out of him, but this time I let it slide. He did bring Sasuke-kun back here… he fulfilled his promise. So I am grateful for him, even if I was not such a good friend towards him when we were young.

A week has passed since then, and Sasuke-kun was finally allowed to have visitors. I have not come to him yet, due to the fact I was still under the teachings of Tsunade-sensei and training to become a Medic Nin was hard work.

I looked over at the clock and realized that my shift was over. Finally, I was finished for the day. Standing up and stretching my strained shoulders, I said goodbye to Shizune-san and left the Hokage Tower, going straight to a familiar flower shop.

Upon entering, I quickly saw Ino, who was quickly fixing a whole bunch of flowers and trimming off the excess leaves. Shikamaru was right next to her, watching her with his bored eyes, even though I knew he was not very bored at all. I walked up to them and smiled cheerfully.

"Ino-pig, Shikamaru-kun, hey there," I said, as I leaned towards the counter with my arms touching the surface.

Shikamaru gave a nod, and turned away again, looking more bored than ever. Ino, on the other hand, gave me a smile back and stopped her flower arrangement for a bit. "Maa, Big-Forehead, finally stopped working?" she asked.

I stuck a tongue at her childishly and laughed. "Yes, I'm done for the day," I replied as I took out the random stool on the other side of the shop and took a seat on it. "Hey, Ino-pig, listen… have you visited Sasuke-kun yet?" I asked her, while curiously noticing how she suddenly stiffened when I mentioned his name. I wonder what was wrong with her…

"Why yes… Shika and I visited him two days ago. Have you seen him yet?" she inquired as she turned a huge part of her attention back at the flowers.

"No… I was thinking of visiting him later…" I said, trailing off when Shikamaru stood him from his stool and suddenly walked out of the entrance of the flower shop.

He turned around to us and said, "I'll be by the forest if you need me. I'll see you later."

Ino smiled at him fondly and nodded. "Ja mata ne."

I too said my goodbyes and looked back at my once-again best friend. "Hey, Ino-pig… can I buy some flowers?" I asked her.

The blonde kunoichi raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Sure… what kind do you want?" I pointed to the ones with less vibrant colours. I knew Sasuke-kun hates everything with pulsating shades, and I did not want to irritate him, especially since he was still recovering.

I noticed Ino hesitating when she was wrapping the flowers for me. "Sakura… I don't think you should visit at this time… Sasuke-kun's probably resting right now, and it would be nice if he could get more rest."

Giving her a teasing grin, I said, "Eh? I thought you were over him, Ino? What's this… do you still have feelings for him?" I did not need to be jealous, because it has always been like that for Ino and me when it comes to Sasuke-kun. And besides, I knew she likes Shikamaru very much so being jealous was out of the picture.

She gave me an annoyed look and shoved the flowers I purchased to me. "For a big brain and a big forehead, you sure are stupid, Sakura. I'm just merely concerned as a friend and comrade. Look, just… don't bother him today, ne?" she sighed and gave me a pleading look.

I laughed and paid her for the flowers and headed out the shop, saying goodbye to her. I did not know why she was so worried… she knows I would not disturb Sasuke-kun even if my life were depended on it. I quickly walked faster as I see the hospital building, a few kilometres from where I was walking. Surprisingly, I did not even know I was walking that fast… but I guess the anticipation of seeing my precious person again made my legs walk faster.

Suddenly remembering that I forgot to ask Ino what room number Sasuke-kun was staying in, I walked to the receptionist and asked her where it was. Thanking her, I went straight to the elevator and pushed the number where the lady told me where he was.

Knowing that my mouth was subconsciously curling upwards into a smile, I heard the ding of the bell and stepped out of the elevator, clutching the bundle of flowers tighter but not tight enough for them to crush. I could not believe I was so nervous! It is not like I have not visited him to the hospital… I have seen him a time too many when he and Naruto would spar too much during our training sessions.

'_Relax, Sakura… you have every right to be nervous. After all, you haven't seen him in a long time_.' I tried to calm myself down. Finally I was right in front the room and the only thing separating me from seeing Sasuke-kun was a wooded wall with a doorknob attached to it. Just as I was about to knock softly, I heard noises from the other side. I did not need to strain my ears, because one of the noises was quite loud.

"Argh, Sasuke-teme! Would you stop it! You need your rest, you baka!" I quickly recognized the first voice: Naruto. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Stop what? I wondered.

"Hn, stay still then, dobe. How am I supposed to rest with you squirming around my - "

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" I heard Naruto again, but this time I could see him blushing like mad. "You're supposed to be lying down on the bed, alone! Not with me, in it!" After he said that, a few mutterings could be heard and then silence… a few minutes later a small dazed sigh came out.

A cold feeling dropped at the pit of my stomach. What was going on? I was sort of grateful when I noticed the door was not properly closed and a small crack was available for anyone to peek in. I know it was wrong to snoop on someone, especially your former team-mates, but curiosity got a better hold on me, so I did what I had to do: I peeked in.

What I saw was definitely heart wrenching for any girl, who was in love or claimed to be in love of Sasuke-kun, to see and that included me. Inside the room, was Sasuke-kun in the bed, and Naruto was with him in it. The blond's head was lying on Sasuke-kun's chest and the pale hand of the latter was petting the soft blond hair. They seemed so… peaceful and content. I watched as Sasuke-kun's dark-coloured eyes looked down at the figure lying beside him with a loving gaze while Naruto smiled his one-million watt grin and snuggled in further into Sasuke-kun's embrace.

They did not seem to notice when I accidentally closed the door too hard since Naruto did not open the door to see who had done it, but I ignored it. I did not even notice the tears flowing down my cheeks. When did all of this happen? How come I have not been noticing it until now? Am I too bad of a person as to not deserve to be known that two of my team-mates are very much in love with each other and are going out now?

When I stepped out of the hospital, I saw Ino looking at me with sympathetic eyes. It was then I realized she knew… all along, she knew… I quickly walked towards her and glared at her spitefully. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked her calmly, even though I knew somehow I was going to breakdown sooner or later.

Ino quickly looked into the ground and then right into my eyes. "I did… but only two days ago when I visited with Shika," she said as she tore her gaze away from me and looked at the hospital. "When we both came in… it was really awkward. Sasuke-kun had Naruto trapped against the wall, and… well," she paused and blushed. "You know, he was molesting him in the mouth," she finished whilst chuckling slightly at her analogy. She cleared her throat and became solemn again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her quietly.

Her blue eyes were shut tight and took a deep breath. "I thought… you were going to get furious. I thought… you wouldn't accept it," I was about to cut her off when she beat me to it. "Don't deny it, Sakura. I know somehow you would throw a tantrum and beat the crap out of Naruto if you found out. You -- You didn't see how Sasuke-kun looked content when he was in there, Sakura… albeit he was covered in bandages and sometimes in pain, but somehow Naruto makes him smile." She stopped talking when she noticed I was not listening anymore.

I did not have the will to stop the tears; it was like they had a mind of their own. I felt my best friend hug me as if trying to comfort me as best as she could.

--

Ino walked me home after I calmed down a bit. I was grateful when I remembered my parents were out town for a while so they were not given a chance to see me crying my eyes out. When I came inside the house, I went straight into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. Tear streaks were visible to my cheeks and somehow my hair was dishevelled a bit.

I sighed and washed my face, hoping that I would look at least presentable when some random visitor decides to bring me company.

After finishing washing up, I walked downstairs to the living room and sat down on the sofa. For some reason, I feel a little bit too restless, much to my annoyance. I just realized the person I considered to be my soul mate was already taken - and by someone who I least expected - and I feel agitated. What was wrong with me? I stood up from the couch and walked out the house, feeling a walk for some fresh air was in order.

Walking was never really a favourite past time of mine, but right now I kind of like it. Sitting down on one of the park benches, I looked over to the Hokage Mountain and the sun setting behind it. For some reason I could not fathom, I remembered the conversation I had with Ino when I found out she now liked Shikamaru…

"_What did it feel like?" I asked her as we sat in the living room of her house. We were having a cup of tea and dango for the afternoon, since we just came back from a short mission. She looked at me like I was deluded and asked warily,_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Moving on. Was it painful?"_

_She took a sip of her green tea and looked thoughtful for a second. Suddenly she shook her head and smiled gently, as if she was reminiscing a painful past. "No… it wasn't painful at all. In fact, it felt like a huge burden has been lifted off of my shoulders."_

_I gave her a confused look. "Okay, now I think you're the one who's being deluded."_

_Ino shook her head and gave me a small grin. "Fine, it's like this: for every girl that lives here in Konoha - save for Hinata-chan, of course - has had a fairytale of some sort when it comes to Sasuke-kun and you and I are of no exception. But… the more I think about it… the more I realize it was all just a foolish dream. It wouldn't come true, no matter how hard I try to get him to notice me._

"_After realizing it, the less time I spent thinking about him, gradually my infatuation diminished. I moved on." I noticed that faraway look in her eyes, telling me she might have found somebody else to like._

_Smiling softly at her, I said, "And gradually, somebody else entered your mind and took Sasuke-kun's spot, am I right?" I did not need an answer from her, after all, the small blush that was forming on her cheeks could tell it all. "So, who's the lucky guy?"_

"_Would you freak out if it was Shikamaru…?"_

"_Is it really him?"_

"…_Yes."_

Right after that whole conversation, I kept on teasing Ino about Shikamaru every time the Jounin was near us until he had the nerve to ask what was going on. I gave a small laugh when I remembered when Ino gave him a small kiss on the cheek when he treated us to ice cream on the very same day. It was needless to say her feelings were answered right back in a good way, and I was fortunate enough to not break Shikamaru's every limb for not liking my best friend back (after all, Ino would be very pissed if anything should happen to the lazy shinobi).

I was so into my thoughts, I did not even realize someone was calling my name.

"Sakura-san?"

I blinked slightly and looked up to find Lee-san hovering over me with a concern look in his eyes. It did not occur to me why it felt like my cheeks were heating up when his face was close to mine, nor how my heart started suddenly beating harshly like they were going to have a heart attack.

Giving a small smile, I patted down into the space beside me and let Lee-san sit by the bench. "L-Lee-san, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just finished my usual training for the day," he replied, giving that goofy grin of his.

_"Every single girl in Konoha… has had some sort of fairytale when it comes to Sasuke-kun…"_

I nodded my head and smiled further. "I see. Uhh… Listen, Lee-san? I was wondering if, you know, you would like to accompany me to dinner at my house? My parents are out town for a while, and I'm not really used to eating by myself…" I trailed off; feeling embarrassed all of a sudden and forgetting what I said to him… it was like my mouth was talking on its own.

Then I noticed how his eyes lightened up at my question and nodded eagerly, saying that he would very much be honoured to join me for dinner. His smile was wide as it can get, and this time I managed to laugh when the shininess of his teeth was beaming all around the park.

"…_But then I realized it was all just a foolish dream…"_

Lee-san stood up from the bench and offered his arm to me. I gladly accepted it and escorted him to where I live. While he was sitting comfortably in the living room (it took me quite a while to persuade him that I was fine cooking our dinner by myself), it finally occurred to me what Ino was saying to me at the conversation we had a while back. I smiled as I dropped a few chopped up carrots into the pot.

She was right… it was all a non-existent future, and I was too blind to see it. Sasuke-kun's and Naruto's love for each other had to pull me away from the blindness before I could really hurt myself. And instead of feeling disgusted by them, relief and gratefulness for them seeped right into my veins. I moved on without realizing it.

"Sakura-san, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just relax, ne?"

I suppose, now that my once fairytale is now gone… I have yet to create another. It did not matter to me though, after all… if other people could do it, then so could I, especially when I have someone to help me with it.

_"And so, I moved on…"_

**OWARI**

* * *

And finished! I would like to thank **Aseret Kitsune** for reading this through. Thank you so much! -smiles-

As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review! Bye for now!


End file.
